


Döntéshelyzet

by Andro



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Will makes a decision
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Will gondolatai, miközben a kelták támadása után visszafelé tart a táborba.





	Döntéshelyzet

Will Scarlett sosem volt egy elmélkedő ember. Mindig azt tette, amit helyesnek érzett, alig, vagy inkább sosem közösködött senkivel, sokszor hirtelen cselekedett és igyekezett, hogy sose kelljen számítania senkire. Ő csak egy dolgot akart, hagyják békén, ne szóljanak bele az életébe. Márpedig, amikor az a pökhendi, gazdag ficsúr, nevezetesen Robin of Locksley betette a lábát a sherwoodi erdőbe, aztán maradt és még át is vette a csapat vezetését, pont bekövetkezett az, amit Will mindenképpen el akart kerülni. Hogy bárki parancsolgasson neki. Robin of Locksley azonban pontosan ezt tette, és ez csak az egyik ok volt, amiért Will az elejétől fogva gyűlölte, megvetette a férfit, és ott tett keresztbe neki, ahol csak tudott. A másik ok az volt, hogy Robin gyávának nevezte mindenki előtt, majd mikor jogosan meg akarta torolni a sérelmet, az a senkiházi még át is lőtte a kezét egy nyíllal. Éppen ezért, amikor a keltákkal vívott harc során elfogták, és a bíró választási lehetőséget ajánlott, hogy vagy elmondják, hol rejtőzik Robin, vagy mindannyiukat megöli, Will élt a lehetőséggel, hogy önként számol le a számára leggyűlöltebb személlyel. Hiszen, ha Locksley meghal, ő kegyelmet kap, sőt talán a vérdíjat is. Így nem esett nehezére az, hogy elárulja azt az embert, aki megkeserítette az életét. De valóban erről lett volna szó? Valóban a vak gyűlölet vezérelte Will Scarlettet a döntésben?

~*~

Mielőtt a bíró szabadon engedte, nem tagadta meg pribékjeitől, hogy egy kissé megruházzák a fiút, amely engedménynek azok nagyon is szívesen tettek eleget. Hiszen az ő szemükben Will Scarlett nem volt más, mint egy senkiházi paraszt, aki még egy lónál is kevesebbet ért. Nem esett nehezükre megkorbácsolni a fiút, majd kihajítani a kapun, hogy Will a sárban ért földen, arccal előre. A sebei fájtak, rettenetesen érezte magát, de nem mert hangot adni akkor sem, amikor az egyik pribék gonoszul nevetve megjegyezte:  
– Most ott vagy, ahová való vagy, te senki mocsok!   
Will hallotta a kapu dördülését, majd lassan feltápászkodott. Ő maga sem tudta biztosan, hogy mit is akart, de azt tudta, hogy szabad és nincs más választása, mint visszatérnie a táborba, és megbizonyosodni róla, vajon Robin él-e még, vagy meghalt. Az igazat megvallva, Will az utóbbiban reménykedett, hiszen akkor nem kéne felesleges kockázatot vállalnia. Akárhogy is nézte, Robin erősebb, gyorsabb, ügyesebb volt nála. Igaz, hogy késdobásban senki sem vehette fel a versenyt Willel, de Robin kiváló íjász volt, a reflexei pedig legalább olyan jók, mint Willé. Viszont volt egy nagy különbség kettejük között. Ha lehetőség adódott rá, Will mentette az irháját, és nem keveredett felesleges harcokba. Ha Robin és ő összeakaszkodnának, a fiú jól tudta, melyikük húzná a rövidebbet. Pont ezért reménykedett Robin halálában. Hiszen egészen eddig olyan jól megvoltak egymás mellett anélkül, hogy akár egyszer is keresztezték volna egymás útját a táborban. Mindketten olyan messzire kerülték a másikat, amennyire csak lehetséges volt. Ám a dolgok most teljesen megváltoztak, és összekuszálódtak, ami nagyon zavarta Willt. 

Másfelől, ő is tudta, hogy ha a férfi életben van, talán van esély rá, hogy megmentsék a többieket. Will akármilyen magának való is volt, a hozzá közel állókat sosem hagyta volna cserben. Márpedig akármennyire tagadta még saját maga előtt is, a szíve legmélyén nagyon is szerette a bujdosókat, különösen Johnt, Fannyt, valamint legidősebb fiúkat, Wulfot. Wulfra gondolva eszébe jutott, hogy a fiú hogy nézett rá, amikor a tömlöcben szó szerint elárulta a barátait. Willt rettenetes bűntudat fogta el, de nem tehetett róla. Minél előbb segítséget kellett szereznie, vagy legalább tájékoztatni az esetleges túlélőket a helyzetről. Még akkor is, ha meg kell ölnie Robint, bár ahogy haladt az erdőben, néha fel-felbukva egy-egy gyökérben, vagy a saját lábában, kezdett egyre inkább elbizonytalanodni a dologban. Elvégre, mióta Robin of Locksley összefogta az embereket, minden jobb lett, ezt még Willnek is el kellett ismernie. Az emberek már nem féltek, megtanultak harcolni, megvédeni magukat. Egységbe szerveződtek, és felvették a harcot a nagyurak ellen. Robin önbizalmat, büszkeséget és erőt adott nekik. Will halkan még saját magának is elismerte, hogy lassan kezdett megbízni a ficsúrban, és kezdte belátni, hogy Robin nemcsak parádézik, hanem tényleg vezeti őket.   
– Pedig leléphetett volna – dünnyögte Will, csak úgy saját magának. – Bármikor, de ő maradt. Ostoba. Nem értem, miért nem tette meg.

De ez nem volt igaz. Will pontosan tudta, hogy Robin miért maradt, és ez megijesztette a fiút. Mindig gyűlölte Robint, mióta megtudta róla az igazat, mégsem tudta, hogy komolyan meg akarja-e ölni. Megfordult ugyan a fejében, hogy Robin esetleg semmiről sem tudott vele kapcsolatban, de el is vetette a gondolatot, ám az már befészkelte magát elméje mélyére, és nem is akart onnan kimászni. Olyan volt, mintha egy bogár döngicsélt volna Will fülében, és a fiúnak egyáltalán nem tetszett, amit döngicsélt. Főleg, mert tudta, hogy igaz. És ahogy Will egyre közelebb került a táborhoz, úgy kezdett megfogalmazódni benne, hogy mit is kéne valójában tennie. Két érzés harcolt benne, a Robin iránti gyűlölete, és a barátai iránt érzett aggodalom, akiket másnap felakasztanak a bíró és Lady Marian esküvőjén. Will Scarlett pedig tudta, hogy ha ki akarják szabadítani őket, szükségük lesz Robinra. Másfelől viszont, Will irtózott a gondolattól, hogy annak az embernek az oldalán harcoljon – feltéve, hogy Robin nem öli, amint beér a táborba -, akit a háta közepére sem kívánt. Üvöltött volna, sikított volna, elrohant volna, de nem tehette meg. Két ígéret is kötötte; az egyik a Nottingham bírájához, a másik saját magához, hogy minden áron megmenti a többieket. És mire Will Scarlett elérte a tábort, és megpillantotta az éppen mosakodó Robin of Locksley-t, már tudta, hogyan kell döntenie. 

 

Vége


End file.
